


MY FIRST, TOO

by ALEJAH



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEJAH/pseuds/ALEJAH
Summary: When Maggie said she wanted to have many 'first' with Alex, she never thought this would be one of them.





	MY FIRST, TOO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, I'm really new at this, I mean, at witting and at this site. This is my first attempt to write anything, so I would very much appreciate all your comments, and, backfeed, every comment is well received, so please, any suggestions... bring them on.  
> Thanks a lot guys !

“Alex you don’t have to do this”. Maggie said with her girlfriend’s body on top or hers. So far it had been an amazing night. Maggie ha cooked a fabulous dinner; then they sited back on the couch, in front of the fireplace, just talking, relaxing; next thing Alex knew, she was having sex with a girl for the first time, and it was amazing, she was still breathing heavily thanks to Maggie’s ministrations.

“I know babe, but I want to, I've been wanting this since“… her voice trailed off, she was still short breathed from the mind blowing orgasm she had had barely seconds away.

In the few times they had came close to this, it had always been Maggie the one to have the most active role in the moment; sure Alex participated, but the lead was always in Maggie’s hands; and Maggie didn’t mind, she knew this was a whole new universe for her girlfriend, and she didn’t mind giving her all the time she needed, but tonight Alex wanted to make a change. She pulled Maggie closer giving her a soft kiss, she reached behind her back and undid her bra; very slowly she ran her fingers through Maggie's back and sides, until she reached the straps of her bra, and gently, very gently pulling them down, to finally discard the piece of cloth. Maggie made a mental note to ask Alex about that last part, but later, cause right now, she was a little too overwhelmed with the way Alex was looking down at her, biting her bottom lip, almost zoomed out, like admiring a piece of the finest art her eyes had ever laid on, eyes fixed on her body, a gaze with mixture of utter adoration and care, and rough desire; at that moment she couldn't but feel like the most wanted being on the earth.

  
Alex, on the other hand, could honestly not believe her eyes. Of course, she had seen female naked bodies before, after all she had an MD; but not like this, not this dark, glowing skin, in the dim light of her apartment; not the absolutely perfect curves that adorned her body; the round, already hardened nipples in Maggie's breasts that made her breath go away. Never in a thousand lives she  
would have imagined that one, single, particular, naked woman could make her feel this way. Her brain was clouded with admiration for this woman, with the most primitive instinct to  
take care of her, to protect her, to make her feel everything that she could not put into words, with a sense of lust she had no idea she was capable of; she knew for a fact that this was the most turned on she had been in her hole life.

  
Just the look in Maggie's eyes made Alex come back from her amazement, only to get her into another one: those beautiful pools of gold that right now had an unfathomable gaze upon her. She knew Maggie was afraid that she may not be ready for this; if only she could get into Alex's mind for 2 seconds she would understand, but knowing that was impossible, and before she could tell her something about stopping, she reached out an arm, and placed her index finger across her lips, next, with a ghostly touch, she tore a head tilt, and a deep sight out of the cop's throat by trailing a path, with her fingers, from Maggie's neck, down in between her breasts and to her stomach. When she reached the sides of her waist, she dug her fingers into the olive skin with a biting of her own bottom lip. Maggie gasped at the sight and the felling of her girlfriend’s hands pulling her closer. Maggie shifted her body obeying the agent’s grasp, so she was now seated in her lap, with her legs around her waist, the position made Maggie being a little higher, giving Alex the perfect entrance to her neck and chest. She was hypnotized by the way Alex was worshiping this moment…was worshipping her, no one had ever treated her like this: so tenderly, so delicately, so slowly making her  feel this much, so slowly building the fire in her body. She felt so vulnerable, but at the same time so cared and protected; it was almost too much, never in her life she had felt this way, so much, that in a second, she felt kind of scared and overwhelmed and fragile, unconsciously, her body tensed a little trying to hold the turmoil of emotions back.

Alex was placing feather, passionate, kisses on Maggie's neck, enjoying every centimeter of this heavenly delicacy, sucking on her collar bone, she had noticed this made Maggie squirm and moan the most. She wanted to learn everything about her, but suddenly, she felt her girlfriend’s body tense, she didn´t stop what she was doing, instead, her tongue and lips made a path to her ear, and with what was barely a whisper, she said "I've never done this before, Mags, but I wanna learn how to make you feel the way you just did to me, let me take care of you babe, let go". Maggie couldn't hide the shudder that Alex’s words provoked on her, and finally, she allowed her body to lose control, the last of her bearing gone with that shudder.

  
Alex immediately noticed the change, so she kept going, allowing herself to wonder with her mouth and hands, to discover the sensations in her girlfriend's body: the touch of her skin beneath her hands, the trembles, the moans when she nipped her neck. At all the times, Maggie's hands were knitted between Alex's hairs reaching for some stability. The agent ran her hands all the way down her back, touching for the first time Maggie's ass and, Oh! Dear! Wasn’t it the sexiest thing she’d ever done?! She couldn’t hold back giving it a gentle squeeze, provoking the girl on top of her, to hitch her breath. Next, she pulled Maggie closer, to place her right against her abdomen, and they both gasped at the felling; the cop tilted her head back, finally felling some level of release with the friction, and Alex, felling Maggie soaking wet against her skin, realize the shockwave building again in her stomach. With one hand on  
Maggie's behind, she reached the other one up, felling the hot skin, stopping just beneath the Maggie’s breast; she pulled her head back for a second, to watch her girlfriend: back arched, head tilted back, a thin layer of sweat covering her, and already panting, expecting, any moment now, for her touch; so Alex obeyed to the unsaid pleads with no further delayed. With just her thumb, she brushed Maggie's nipple, the woman on top let out a deep moan and bit her lip with so much strength that Alex though she would see blood, instinctively, Maggie bucked her hips rhythmically against the agent body. The view for Alex, was simply intoxicating; Maggie was out of herself, completely lost in sensations, almost begging for more without saying a word. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, and also for her own delight, she put her lips around her left nipple, feeling the delicious bud harden against her tongue, while cupping the other breast with her hand, mimicking the movements of her mouth with her fingers.     


"Oh God, Alex!"  Maggie managed to say, out of breath, with what she thought was left of her brain, because, clearly, it had already blown up. She couldn't believe, she couldn´t think, she  
couldn't speak, all she could do was feel, all her senses were inebriated with this amazing woman that had unhinged her already, and she was happy to comply. 

  
Maggie felt her body been reclined backwards, she almost whimpered at the loss of touch, which was music to Alex’s ears,  but when she saw the redhead smiling down at her with so much love upon her gaze, she just splattered that smacking smile, with dimples on full  display, which were Alex’s perdition. The agent simply smiled back at her, no words, she didn't want to pollute the ambience with words; she wanted to let Maggie know everything she wanted to say, only through her eyes, and she could see that Maggie knew, that Maggie understood, because that was just the way Maggie was: amazing, understanding, beautiful soul; they knew they got each other.

She placed her girlfriend gently on the soft pillow, and again, she crashed her lips into Maggie's in a deep, passionate, yet, soft kiss, she didn’t want to rush it. She wanted to make sure every second of this night got inked in her memory, every single one of Maggie's moaning, the feel of their tongues dancing around, the heat of her body beneath her, the leg wrapping half her waist, the nails digging paths on her back without leaving traces.

  
Alex was now splayed on top of Maggie, on leg between hers, her weight resting on one elbow as she allowed herself to keep exploring the brunette body, kissing and nipping into her pulse point, meanwhile, the other hand had, again, the cop’s nipple between thumb and index finger. Maggie's breath became heavier, if possible, when Alex took her hand away from her breast sliding it down her belly and in between her legs. The cop couldn't distinguish if the trembling she felt were from her own shattering body, or from Alex nervous hands, but the truth is it didn’t matter, either way, everything seemed unimportant ‘cause this moment was simply perfect, even more, when she felt Alex's fingers slipping between her folds, finally making contact with her now full throbbing clit. Both moans merged into each other’s mouths. Alex was doing gentle circles around Maggie's clit, discovering what made her girlfriend enjoy, and flinch, and moan louder, and she noticed that doing that with her hand, while she kissed and licked her nipple, was sending both of them near the edge. She hadn't  
even realized how Maggie had unintentionally flexed her knee between her legs, giving the agent the much wanted friction she was needing again, so she, inadvertently, bucked her hips down to it. Oh, God! This felt so good! But she really wanted to try something else, so with the little will power she had left, she pulled herself up to reach Maggie's ear, and told her with a raspy voice, "Maggie... I wanna taste what you taste like".

Maggie's eyes almost pop out of their sockets hearing this, she felt almost  cumming just by the sound of  these words, and like before, she received a deep kiss from the agent,  to prevent her to say that she didn't have to do it, that she had already done more than enough.

Alex didn't second guess, she really wanted this, and she really wanted Maggie to enjoy as much as Alex was enjoying, so she started kissing every inch of her girlfriend’s body while she made her way down the bed; she kneeled between Maggie’s legs, and gently pulled them open, Alex could notice the wetness gathering in Maggie; she picked one leg up and placed it upon her shoulder, leaving feather kisses on it while trailing a path to her center. The cop put her weight to rest on her elbows; her legs already shivering, almost arriving to climax, her breath was heavy and erratic. Not for a second she broke eye contact with Alex as she saw how she was taking position, really close to her core. At first, she placed a shy kiss on her folds, barely tasting them with her tongue; like doing a scout mission, making sure Maggie was comfortable with it too, then, she slightly caressed her clit with the tip of her tongue, the reaction was immediate from Maggie’s body, and Alex smiled against it, daring to run her tongue slowly around it, and actually tasting it for the fort time. Maggie's eyes shut, back arched again, hand tightly gripping the sheets, "Oh, Myyy-y-yy....A-A- ll...eeexx"… That was Alex cue to keep going, she parted her lips a little more, to place a full open mouth kiss on Maggie's clit, and the sensation of her girlfriend body tensing, her mouth around her wet entrance and the screams coming out of Maggie’s throat, were more than enough to have her really close to orgasm herself. If all the night was magic, this very moment, was heaven itself, this moment was so addictive, that she never wanted it to stop, she kept running her tongue up and down Maggie's clit, gently flicking it once in a while, teasing and tasting her entrance with her tongue; the cop was becoming senseless beneath her girlfriend's cares.

  
The agent's grip on Maggie's legs was also becoming increasingly tighter, it was so hot for her, that Maggie almost missed the fact that it was because Alex was about to cum too. Was this woman really going to reach an orgasm just by giving this much pleasure to her?! What was left of Maggie’s mind got completely blown away when she pulled her head straight, and saw Alex Danvers with eyes shut, grasping for air, moaning against her clit almost having an orgasm, in the meantime, her tongue kept  
swirling around, never stopping the wonders she was performing on the cop. "Alll-lex…” Maggie choked out in a whisper, trying to get her attention. The scenario was otherworldly for Alex, ahe shot her eyes open to find her utter perdition, those two infinite pools of golden honey, right now full of amazement, lust and bliss for her. She knew, then and there she knew that this is what it was supposed to feel like. “Al-Alex…” Maggie whispered again, almost in a delirium; eyes locked into each other’s. Maggie was cumming, Alex was cumming;  in a second, it was like one single explosion of two separate bodies, as she gave one final, tight squeeze, of Maggie's thighs, and one final swirl of her tongue, before her legs, and Maggie's started to tremble and she felt her love cumming completely undone in her mouth, with a body shattering orgasm that had the room filled with one long scream of her name out of Maggie Sawyer's lips, and she, accompanying it with her out choked one against her girlfriend’s center. Time stopped, they could bet their lives that time had stopped for a moment just for the two of them. With sweet kisses, she helped Maggie down her bliss, whilst she was coming down her own. After  placing some final kisses on Maggie’s thighs, she put her forehead to rest on Maggie´s abdomen to catch her breath when she heard the sob coming out from her, panicked flooded her immediately, she came up to see the cop covering her face with an arm. 

"Maggie..." was all she managed to whisper, her heart was in her stomach.

"What did you do to me, Alex?" her voice was very soft, very vulnerable.  

"I'm so sorry, I don't know I thought you-" Alex voice was completely screwed, but she was interrupted by Maggie’s hands on her cheeks already pulling her down for a kiss.

“Then, was I ok?” Alex asked hopefully.

"No, you don’t get it Alex, no one has ever never treated me like this, no one has ever made me feel this special, like I was made of pure gold just by the way they looked at me,” she let out a soft chuckle “this was supposed to be special for you, but you've made it an unbelievable moment for me, you have no idea what this means to me...you've...you've made me realize..." Maggie's voice trailed off, with two tears running down the sides of her face. Alex wanted to say that it was, it definitely was about her too, that it was one of the most incredible moments of her life, but for some reason, she couldn't form the words, she just managed to finish her girlfriend’s sentence “...that this is how is supposed to feel like"

  
With a huge dimple smile, Maggie nod, "Alexandra Danvers, I am completely and irrevocably in love with you"

“You are?” Alex asked smiling, resting her head on Maggie’s chest.

“I am Alex, I really am” Said Maggie, while forming circles on Alex’s back with her fingers.

“Good, ‘cause I am too”

“Wow, who would have said…” Maggie said, more like wondering than actually asking,

“What?”

“Well, that there was going to be a lot more ‘firsts’ with you than I thought initially”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked back a little confused, but her voice already sounded really sleepy, she was exhausted.

“Never mind, Danvers, I think I’m getting soft on you”

With a final silent grin, and two joy tears streaming down her cheeks, she whispered knowing that Alex was already sleep, “I mean, that this was a first for me too, the first time I really felt cherished the way I just did.”

She closed her eyes, and let herself drift in sleep, deep and sound, with her girlfriend wrapped around her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, this is my first attempt to write anything, I really, really, hope you enjoy it, and I would very much appreciate all your comments, and, backfeed, every comment is well received, so please, any suggestions... bring them on.  
> Thanks a lot guys !


End file.
